New years eve party
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Rose is all alone on new years eve. Is she or is she not alone after all? Read more to find out. Sorry I'm really bad at summarizing. Dedicated to Titanic4life! R&R COMPLETE! ONE SHOT!


**_Hi guys happy new year! It's finally 2018 already. It's so scary to think that last year went so quickly. This year will go just as fast as last year if not faster. Anyway I've got a one shot for all of you. I really hope you like it. Dedicated to Titanic4life! Happy new year Titanic4life and thank you for being a great friend! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Rose sat in her apartment crying as she was going to be alone on new years eve. Cal had just hang up with her on the phone telling her that it was over. Rose took a bottle of wine and glass. She filled the glass right up. Just as Rose was going to take a drink there was a knock on her door. She sighed. "Coming" she said. "Oh hi Jack" She smiled.

"Hi Rose. Listen if you're board or alone tonight you can always come over. I'm having a new years party tonight."

"That sounds great really" She said wiping her eye.

"Are you okay?"He asked being very caring as always.

"Yes" She lied. Jack could tell she was lying to him.

"Rose I know you. Your lying to me" Jack said crossing his arms.

"You see right through me don't you? Alright. Please come in"

As Jack walked in he noticed the bottle of wine and filled up wine glass. They sat side by side on the couch together. Rose told Jack about Cal barking up with her on the phone and that she wanted to drink the pain away. "I should maybe stop talking I'm wasting your time Jack. But thank you for your company"

"It's my pleasure Rose. I don't want to see you upset over anyone or anything" Smiled Jack.

"Thank you Jack. Your a good friend" Rose hugged him and kissed his cheek. They stayed hugging for a short while. Jack then pulled away and stood up. Rose also stood up. They walked towards the door.

"Rose if you need anything or anyone you know where to find me"

"Thank you Jack"

"Anyway do you want to go to my new years party? Its okay if you say no I don't mind"

"I don't know but I'll think about it"

"Okay goodbye Rose" Jack said as he left her apartment.

"Bye Jack"

...

Jack's new years eve party was full of friends and family. Jack was sitting down with his two best friends Tommy and Fabrizio. They were drinking cheap beer and playing poker. Jack last spoke to Rose a few hours ago. She hadn't shown up and she was all alone. Jack looked up at the clock. 11:45 it read. Only 15 more minutes until midnight. "Excuse me boys but I have to go" Said Jack as he rose from his chair.

"Where are you going Jack?" Asked Tommy. Jack ignored them as he rushed over to the fridge took out a bottle of champagne and took two champagne glass from the cupboard. He then left his apartment.

...

Jack knocked on Roses door. "Hi Rose I didn't want you to spend new years alone so I've come to spend it with you"

"Oh Jack thank you. That's so sweet of you but what about all your friends and family"

"Don't worry about them. I just couldn't help but feel sorry for you to celebrate new years eve alone" He smiled

She took his hand and they sat on the couch together. "I haven't got any champagne or anything to celebrate with"

"That's alright Rose. Look I brought us some champagne and glasses"

"Your a star Jack. You really are" Smiled Rose. "We're only 5 minutes away from midnight now"

"Yeah. I guess we better get ready" Jack popped open the champagne and filled up the glasses. Jack wrapped an arm around Roses shoulder and pulled her into him. Rose rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there whispering sweet nothing to each other as they flirted with one another. Without realising what the time was Rose looked at the time.

"Oh Jack we've only got about 30 seconds remaining" the last 20 seconds went by very very quickly. Now with only 10 seconds remaining they counted backwards.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They both shouted. They drank their champagne. Jack looked at Rose as she sipped it all in one whole sip. Rose turned and faced him.

"Happy new year Jack"

"Happy new year to you too Rose" They both leaned in and kissed. Jack pulled away.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Rose. I just always felt this way about you. I love you"

"I love you too Jack" She pulled him in and kissed him. The kiss slowly built up becoming more and more passionate. Rose welcomed Jack's weight as he pushed her down onto the couch. They first let their hands explore each others bodies. They were slow and delicate. Rose found his shirt buttons and started undoing them one by one.

"Rose are you sure about this?"

"Yes Jack. Are you sure too?"

"I'm very sure Rose" He smiled.

...

The next morning Jack woke up in Roses bed. He held her close and kissed her tenderly without waking her up. Rose smiled and opened her eyes. They smiled at each other without saying anything. Rose lied her head on his chest. "This is perfect. I've always dreamed of us lying in my bed naked" she giggled. Jack laughed along and kissed her lips.

"You're lips are just what I expected them to be. Warm and very soft" He smiled. "I guess I should be going"

"Please stay Jack"

"I've overstayed my welcome Rose" He said sitting up. Rose also sat up.

"Don't be silly. At least stay for breakfast"

"Okay" They both climbed out of bed. "Okay we really got crazy last night. Why are my underwear the only piece of clothing I have in the room?" He laughed.

Rose wrapped her arms around him "Perhaps some ended up on the floor in the hallway and living room" She laughed.

...

Jack walked back home to his own apartment. He opened the door to find all his place a mess but that didn't bother him. He was just happy to finally have Rose in his life. 7 months later they got married and after the honeymoon Rose found out she was pregnant.

 ** _I kinda got carried away writing this one shot. lol. I was ment to end it at Jack and Rose's first kiss but I couldn't stop writing. As you can probably tell I love writing especially Titanic fan fictions. I love Jack and Rose . What do you think of the story? Please review. thanks. :-)_**


End file.
